The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Occasionally, a circuit requires using a pair of complementary signals. In a high-speed circuit example, the performance of the high-speed circuit can be optimized when a pair of complementary signals is mutually deskewed, i.e., the delay between the corresponding transitions of the complementary signals is substantially equal to zero.